<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andy Beshear vs the Pike County Bingo Hall by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239411">Andy Beshear vs the Pike County Bingo Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, He's a good governor and really trying to help us through this Covid-19 pandemic, Kentucky Government, Pike County Bingo Hall, Silly, Team Kentucky, this quarantine is making me do weird things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a land of basketball and bourbon--well, a land that used to have both basketball and bourbon....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andy Beshear vs the Pike County Bingo Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/gifts">shadynaiad</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The quarantine has led to silliness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time in a land of basketball and bourbon-well, a land that used to have both basketball and bourbon-the fair and just leader Andy Beshear, worked tirelessly night and day. The people of Kentucky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, were in danger and he coudn't sleep until they were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after many long days and many proclamations his heroic efforts paid off. That night he was finally able to drift off into a deep slumber, content in the knowledge that the Pike County Bingo Hall had at last closed. The charitable gaming licenses were gone and his people were saved. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>